Twilight: Eclipse of Breaking Moon
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: I am trying my hand at retelling the story. Inspirations: Tprinces, Mrs. Meyer, and all the other authors who have spent their valuable time and energy improving this piece of garbage.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Hello there I am the author Naru-teen Titan. Here are a few things that I want to make clear:

1. VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE (they never have and never will)

2. Vampire bodies do not possess reproductive capabilities but they can engage in sexual activity solely for pleasure.

3. The Cullens survive on blood tablets created by Dr. Cullen similar to that of the vampires from Vampire Knight but they are not above drinking human blood or blood of other vampires. Dr. Cullen also invented a special cream that allows the vampires to block UV rays so they can stay out in the sun for long periods of time.

4. If a vampire does not take the blood tablets or does not drink for a prolonged period of time (more than 48 hours) they will weaken same thing applies to the cream I mention in the above point.

5. All vampires have the same abilities but to different degrees, i.e. Edward has superhuman strength and agility but Emmet is stronger and faster than Edward.

Emmet can hypontize and read minds but Edward is more proficient at it.

6. Unaffiliated Vampires are known as "strays"

7. Vampires are unaffected by Catholic symbols

8. Vampires possess two weak points, their head and heart. If either of the two is destroyed the vampire is instantly killed

9. Story will be narrated in the third person

10. The Blacks are human vampire hunters

11. Bella is 5'8''. 5'4'' is too short (no offense to people 5'4'' and below) compared to Edward who I imagine to be tall, I don't know yet because I'm reading the novel as I type out the story, is too much of a height difference

If I missed anything I'll be sure to add it or if someone wants to leave a comment about adding something that's fine too.

This story won't actually start for a while, maybe two months at most. I am literally taking apart the novel word for word. I am retyping the actual story (that may be considered plagiarism but I'm not a law student so I wouldn't know). I am on page 18 and the first chapter will coincide with the end of chapter 1 on page 28. It's coming along nicely.


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight is not mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a retelling of the story by an ordinary college freshman. I intend to use the actual text so I will cite Mrs. Meyer's work at the end of each chapter.

Most of the below content is the novel _Twilight_ retyped, pages 1- 28.

However, I made slight changes.

Twilight: Eclipse of Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1

Bella's mother drove her to the airport. The weather in Phoenix was mild considering it was the middle of August, a comfortable seventy-five with low humidity. The car hit an unexpected bump rattling her luggage in the back seat. Bella had brought along with her two identical pink suitcases. Her destination was Forks, Washington a city full of melancholy. In actuality the town was no different than Phoenix aside from the constant cloud coverage and rain. Everyone on the outside just assumed the town to be dreary because of the weather. Bella was only a few months old when her mother left Forks after divorcing her husband. Bella had never visited the town before, instead opting to spend her court-mandated time with her father in California. As much as she loved Phoenix and the sun, Bella decided that it was for the best.

"Bella" her mother began, "you don't have to do this."

Bella started regretting her decision. How could she leave the person who meant more to her than anyone else in the world? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would be paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…

"I _want _to go." Bella lied. She had always been a terrible liar but her mother never seemed to catch her.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"Just remember you can come home whenever you want- I'll always be there for you." Bella knew that this wasn't just some empty promise but that her mother truly meant what she said.

"Don't worry about me," Bella urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

Her mother squeezed her tightly for a minute, and then Bella got her luggage from the back seat and entered the terminal for United Airlines. She looked back just in time to see the car pull away. Bella felt a tear well up in her left eye. She rubbed it and then took a deep breath. "This is what's for the best for both of us."

Bella went through the automatic door and proceeded to stand in line to have her luggage checked. After having the TSA inspect her boarding pass and belongings, Bella went to a Starbucks to purchase a muffin and coffee. She found Gate 4B and took a seat across from a gentleman who was reading _The New York Times_.

"Now boarding for United Flight 34 Phoenix to Seattle departing at 10 AM MST." The receptionist announced over the intercom. Bella stood up and gathered her carry on items. She waited in line until she got to the front, handed in her boarding pass, and took her seat on the airplane. It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Bella didn't mind the long plane ride or the transfer; she was more worried about the hour she had to spend in the car with Charlie. When she last talked with him he seemed genuinely pleased that she was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already registered her for enrolment in the high school and was going to help her find a car.

When Bella landed in Port Angeles it was raining. She didn't regard it as an omen- just unavoidable. She'd already said her goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for her with the police cruiser. She expected he would. Charlie is the police chief of Forks. Bella's primary motivation for buying a car was she refused to be driven around town by a police car. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave her an awkward one-arm hug when she stumbled down the stairway from the plane.

"It's good to see you Bells," he said, forcing a fake smile. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." Bella didn't have an ounce of respect for her father but she still had the common courtesy to acknowledge she was her father. Bella put her luggage in the trunk of the cruiser and the two of them drove away.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he told Bella.

"What kind of car?" She was a little suspicious of the way he said it was a "good car for _you_" as opposed to just a "good car."

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Charlie confessed.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the Indian reservation on the coast of the Olympic Peninsula.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

That would explain why Bella didn't remember him. She never cared about the fishing trips her father dragged her along on.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression this was I question he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old, really."

Bella shot her father an icy glance. Did he really think he could bullshit his way out of this? "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or late fifties at the earliest." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ch- Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

_The Thing. _Bella thought to herself… it had a nice ring to it at least. "How cheap is cheap?" She wouldn't compromise on the price.

"Well honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at her with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." Charlie was watching the road as he was talking to Bella. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions in front of others. She inherited that from him so Bella was looking out of the passenger side window as she responded. Forks was one of the greenest towns in America. Wherever she looked everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches creating a canopy blocking out any sun that found its way through the thick rainclouds. The ground was covered with ferns. Eventually they reached Charlie's place. He still lived in the small two-bedroom house that he'd bought with Mom in the early days of their marriage. Parked near the side of the house on the lawn was the new truck. It was a faded red with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. She didn't know why exactly but Bella loved it. She didn't know if it would run however she pictured herself driving it to and from school.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now her horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. She wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly.

It only took one trip to get all of her stuff upstairs. Bella got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been her room when Bella's parents were married. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window-these were all part of her childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as she grew. On top of the desk was a second-hand computer, with the phone for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. The rocking chair from her baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom on the second floor, so this meant that she had to share with Charlie. One thing Bella appreciated about her father was that he didn't hover over her. He left her alone to unpack and get settled, something her mother could never do. She let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; to be able to stare dejectedly out the window at the pouring rain and let a few tears trickle down her cheek. Forks High School had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven-now fifty-eight- students; there were more than seven hundred people in her junior class back in Phoenix. All the kids here had grown up together- their grandparents had been toddlers together. Bella was the new girl, an outsider, someone not welcome into the tight knit community. Maybe if she looked like a Phoenixonian it would be easier to integrate. She wasn't tan, sporty, or blonde all attributes of a Sun Valley girl. Bella had ivory skin, blue eyes, and velvet hair. She had always been slender, but by no means would be mistaken for a supermodel. When Bella finished putting her clothes in the old pine dresser, she took the bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to freshen up after a day of travel. She looked at her face in the mirror as she brushed through her tangled, damp hair. Facing her pallid reflection in the mirror, Bella was forced to admit that she was lying to herself. It wasn't just physically that she'd never fit in. And if she couldn't find a niche at her old high school in Phoenix, what were her chances here? Bella didn't relate well to people her age. Maybe the truth was that she didn't relate well to people, period. Even her mother, the only person she felt close to on the entire planet, was never in harmony with her all of the time. Sometimes Bella wondered if she was the one at fault or if everyone else refused to see the world through her eyes. But the cause didn't matter All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

Bella didn't sleep well that night. The constant _whoosh_ing of the rain and wind came across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. She pulled the faded checkered quilt over her head, and later added the pillow, too. But she couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle. Thick fog was all Bella could see out her window in the morning, it inspired a feeling of claustrophobia within her. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage. Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished her good luck at school. Bella thanked him, knowing his hope was futile. Good luck tended to avoid Bella. Charlie left first, off to the police station in her mind that was his wife and family. After he left, Bella sat at the square oak table in one of the three non-matching chairs and examined the small kitchen; its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing had changed. Her mother painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the tiny fireplace in the equally tiny family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and Renée in Las Vegas, then one of the three of them in the hospital after Bella was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of her school pictures up to last year's. They were embarrassing to look at- she would have to see what she could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while she was living here. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over the divorce. It made her uncomfortable. Bella didn't want to be too early to school, but she couldn't stay in the house anymore. She donned her jacket- which looked like the top half of a biohazard suit- and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling, as she reached for the house key that was hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of her new waterproof boots was unnerving. Bella missed the normal crunch of gravel as she walked. She couldn't pause and admire her truck again like she wanted; she was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around her head and clung to her hair under the hood on her jacket. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to her relief, but loudly roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that Bella hadn't expected. Finding the school wasn't difficult. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs she couldn't see its full size at first. Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so she was sure it was off limits, but Bella decided she would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. She stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than she'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in giant plastic pots, as if there wasn't greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, covered by wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its fronts. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a chubby, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made Bella feel overdressed. The red haired looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," she informed the woman, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. She was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile documents on her desk till she found the right the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. She went through Bella's schedule for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which Bella was to bring back at the end of the day. The woman smiled at her and hoped, like Charlie, that Bella would like it here in Forks. She smiled back as convincingly as she could. When Bella went back out to the truck, other students were starting to arrive. She drove around the school, following the line of traffic. Bella was glad to see that most of the cars were older like hers, nothing flashy. At home she'd lived in one of the lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo. Still, Bella cut the engine as soon as she was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to her. She looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully she wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of her nose all day. Bella stuffed everything in her bag, slung the strap over her shoulder, and took a deep breath. I can do this, Bella lied to herself feebly. She finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. She kept her face pulled back into her hood as she walked to the sidewalk, crowed with teenagers. Bella's plain black jacket didn't stand out, to her relief. Once she got around to the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. Bella felt her breathing gradually quicken as she approached the door. She tried holding her breath as she followed two students holding hands through the door. Bella found her locker and put her jacket inside it. She glanced down at the map in her hands and followed the corridor toward Room 204. Upon entering the classroom Bella saw two girls, one porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least her skin wouldn't standout here. She took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at Bella when he saw her name- not an encouraging response- causing her cheeks to turn a tomato red. But at least he had the decency to send her to an empty desk at the back without introducing her to the class. She kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given her while her classmates stared at the new addition to the classroom. The list was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. She'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. Bella wondered if her mom would send her the folder full of all her old essay, or if she would think that was cheating. Bella went through different arguments with her mom in her head while the teacher droned on. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and deep black hair leaned across the aisle to talk with her.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," she corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. Bella had to check her bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

Bella smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

"So this a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Eric started

"Very." Bella responded

"It doesn't rain much there does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny." Bella told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino."

He studied her face apprehensively, and she sighed. A few more months of this and she'd forget how to use sarcasm.

They walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked her right to the door, though it clearly wasn't marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as she touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. Bella smiled at him vaguely and went inside. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Her trigonometry teacher, Mr. Vasner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made Bella stand in front of the class and introduce herself. She stammered, blushed, and tripped over her own boots on the way to her seat. After two classes, she started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how she was adjusting to Forks. Bella tried to be diplomatic, but mostly she just lied a lot. At least she never needed the map again. One girl sat next to her in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with her to the cafeteria for lunch. She was petite, several inches shorter than Bella's five foot eight inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a majority of the difference between our heights. Bella couldn't remember her name, so she smiled and nodded as the girl prattled about teachers and classes. Bella didn't try to keep up. Bella and the girl sat the end of a full table with several of the girl's friends, who she introduced to Bella. She forgot all their names as soon they spoke them. The boy from English, Eric, waved at her from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that she first saw them. The were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where Bella sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they had a pill capsule and a glass of water in front of them. They weren't gawking at her, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, her attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze- colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were the opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her lose their self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, extremely thin, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of these was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than Bella, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes. As if they were suffering from a sleepless night. Their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect angular. But this is not why Bella couldn't look away. She stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all inhumanly beautiful. It was hard to decide who was the most gorgeous- maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy. They were all string off into the distance like in some sort of trance. All of a sudden, the small girl rose with her glass-by now empty- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on the runway. She watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her glass into a bin and glided through the back door, Bella's eyes darted back to the others who sat unchanged. "Who are _they_?" she asked the girl from her Spanish class, whose name escaped Bella. As she looked up to see whom Bella meant- though already knowing, probably, from her tone- suddenly he looked at her, the bronze-haired boy who was the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, quicker than Bella, though in a flush of embarrassment she dropped her eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face seemed to tense up and he clenched his jaw tightly. Bella's neighbor giggled looking at the table like she did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one on the left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath. Bella glanced sideways at the astonishing boy, who was looking at the pill capsule now, rubbing his finger around the cap with his pale fingers. His mouth was moving rapidly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Strange, unpopular names, she thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here- small town names? Bella finally remembered that her neighbor was called Jessica.

"They are… very nice looking." Bella struggled.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with enthusiasm. "They're all _together _though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town. But if she was being honest, even in Phoenix it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins- the blondes- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they're been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, Bella got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, Bella presumed the reason was jealousy. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," Jessica added, if that lessened their kindness. Throughout all this conversation, Bella's eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked. Surely Bella would have noticed them on one of her summers here.

"No." Jessica said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like Bella. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." As Bella examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met her gaze, this time. "Who is the boy with the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, and he was still staring at her, but not gawking like the other students had today- he had a slightly frustrated expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed. Bella wondered when he'd turned her down. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Then she glanced at Edward again. His face was turned away, but she thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. The one named Edward didn't look at Bella again. She sat at the table with Jessica and her friends for a bit longer and then excused herself. She was anxious not to be late for class on her first day. One of her new acquaintances, who constantly reminded Bella that her name was Angela, had Biology II with Bella next hour. They walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too. When they entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones Bella was used to. Angela already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that open single seat. For some unexplainable reason he was wearing a surgical mask that was absent from when Bella first saw him in the cafeteria. As she walked down the aisle to introduce herself to the teacher and get her slip signed, she was watching him surreptitiously. Just as she passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at her again; meeting Bella's eyes with strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, furious. She looked away quickly, shocked, turning red. Bella stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch herself on the edge of the table. The girl sitting there snickered. Mr. Banner signed her slip and handed Bella a book. He didn't make her stand in front of class and introduce herself. Bella could tell they were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send Bella to the empty seat next to _him_. She kept her eyes glued to the ground as she set her book on the table and took her seat, but she saw his posture change out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning away from her, sitting on the edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, Bella sniffed her hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of her favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. She left her hair fall over her right shoulder, making a dark curtain between the two of them. The lecture was on cellular anatomy, something Bella had already studied. She pretended to take notes as she was much more interested in the boy sitting next to her. During the whole class Edward never relaxed his stiff posture. He remained on the edge of his chair, sitting as far away from Bella as possible. She could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist this too he never relaxed. The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because she was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still he resembled a statue. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? Bella questioned her judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as Bella thought. It couldn't have anything to do with her. After all Bella had just moved to Forks. She peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at her; his eyes were a seductive velvet color. They appeared to be peering into Bella's soul. She flinched away from him; the phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through her mind.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making her jump. Edward bolted from his seat. As he dashed toward the door, Bella noticed he was taller than she had thought. She sat frozen in her seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. She began gathering up her things slowly; trying to block the anger that filled her, for fear her eyes would tear up. Bella usually cried when she was angry.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

Bella looked up to see a well-mannered boy, his pale blonde hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at her.

"Bella," she corrected him with a smile in return.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. They walked to class together, Mike was a chatterbox- he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for her. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how she felt about the sun. It turned out he was in her English class also. He was the nicest person she'd met today. But as they were entering the gym, he asked, "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." Bella cringed. So she wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently that _wasn't _his normal behavior. She decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sit next to in Biology?" She asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," she responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by her instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

Bella smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease her irritation. The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found her a uniform but didn't make her dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. The final bell rang at last. Bella walked slowly to the office to return her paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was stronger than it was in the morning. When she walked into the warm office, Bella almost turned around and walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of her. She recognized that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of her entrance. She stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He was arguing with her in a low voice. Bella quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time- any other time. She couldn't believe that this was about her. I had to be something else, something that happened before she entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to her. The door opened again, and the wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling Bella's hair around her face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned around swiftly to glare at Bella- his face was absurdly handsome- with piercing, hate-filled, eyes. For an instant, she felt a chill of genuine fear, raising the hair on the back of her neck. The look only lasted a second, but it scared Bella something awful. Edward noticing the fear in her gaze, turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then." He said hastily. "I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at Bella, and disappeared out the door. She went meekly to the desk, her face white with fear and handed in her signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?' the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," she lied, her voice weak. The receptionist didn't look convinced. When Bella got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home she had in this god-forsaken place. Bella sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon she grew cold enough to start the heater, so she tuned the key and the engine roared to life. She headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.

Meyer, Stephenie. _Twilight_. New York: Little Brown and Company, 2005. Print.


End file.
